A wavelength interrogator typically uses a sine filter or other type of wavelength sensitive filter which has a monotonic response to a shift in incoming wavelength, with the wavelength interrogator coupled to a fiber Bragg grating (FBG) sensor, which may be place in series with other FBG sensors, each sensor having a corresponding wavelength discriminator. A limit is reached in such an architecture, where the number of sensors is limited by the number of sine filters in the interrogator.
Additionally, the sine filters are individual components, each of which is tuned to operate in a particular range of wavelengths. It is desired to provide a wavelength interrogator architecture where the number of sensors which may be deployed is not limited by the number of discrete sine filters or other filters which resolve wavelength into detector response in the interrogator.